Rewrite The Mistakes
by Hovinarri
Summary: Ryou's best friend Mariku left him alone two years ago, and Ryou is quite broken about it. Can psychotic friends playing matchmaker and an unwilling, innocent drug-dealer change this? Deathshipping, Thiefshipping, implied Cavaliershipping
1. Many Questions: Why?

Tiikerikissa says hiya again~!

This is a chapter fic with Deathshipping (and side Thiefshipping and maybe some other shippings I don't know about yet). Yeah, inorite, at one point I couldn't even tolerate Deathshipping... But I guess it's awesome now. (I blame my friend for this) ^^;

Plus *nods towards profile* the poll in my profile said so. Go vote if you want to make a difference~

Umm... It's AU, hikari Bakura referred to as Ryou, Yami Bakura refferred to as Bakura, hikari Marik = Malik and Yami Marik = Mariku. Yes, I hope that wasn't tooooo confusing for you...

It's in first person view, with POV-changes every now and then. They're mentioned though. Oh and in present time. Isn't that awesome?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and I never will. Got it memorized?

**Warnings:** ...language? A little bit...

_Emphasize on a word~_

Starts with Ryou's PO_V _from here._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A new semester begins today. A new beginning at school.<em>

_Going to school always feels just as awful._

_"Why is that, Ryou?" you might ask._

_Because my best friend is there._

_I know. Twisted, isn't it?_

_My_ former_ best friend._

_Saying that hurts._

_But I guess you should hear the whole story._

Another Monday morning.

Monday mornings are always very redundant, so I really hate them. It's the same boring routine every time when it's not a holiday or something of the sort.

Wake up, look at the clock, start crying, cut my wrists-

Yes, I'm a cutter. I don't know if it helps me at all (actually that's a lie, I know it doesn't help me), but I hate myself so much, it feels like a good way to slowly and painfully-

Too much information? Well, anyways. Get ready for school, catch the bus...

And that inevitably leads me here... Stupid school...

Okay, so that happens every day excluding weekends. Except for the crying. Usually, that is.  
>But Monday always starts a new week, a new merry-go-around of torture...<p>

Mariku once said that I'm such a drama queen. I am not a drama queen, thank you very much. If something, I'm a drama _king_. That sounds pretty cool, you know...

Oh, Mariku? That best friend I mentioned, the reason for my crying.  
>I'd love to blame him for the cutting too, but they're not his hands that snake around the shiny kitchen blade and bring it up to my wrists.<p>

That's all my fault. My hands, my kitchen blade, my wrists, my blood that flows in my veins restlessly /until I die.

Then why is my _former_best friend to blame for my crying?

Because he left me alone. It's as simple as that.

Our friendship was never the usual kind; I'm honest, kind, caring. He's funny, cute and a psychopath...

Did I just call him cute? Good, because I mean it. I really do.

He has this blond hair that points in different directions defying gravity. And tan skin, which I envy greatly since I'm always pale as a ghost.

Purple eyes, somehow managing to seem smart and crazy at the same time.

I look around the cafeteria, trying to find something... Okay, so maybe it's someone, maybe it's Mariku, but I want to see him, so whatever.

I haven't seen him since... Since school ended. Two months, is it not? And as mentioned, he's cute. So buzz off, this stupid feeling that I'm doing something wrong.

After looking around like a cornered mouse for around ten seconds, I decide that he is actually not here.

What a pity.

And naturally right after I am done with looking around for him, he decides to show up.

With Bakura-whateverhislastnameis. He's a senior like Mariku (he's one year older than me, and also one class higher), and he has this white hair (a poor copy of mine, just saying) and badass attitude.

I don't get it how Mariku even hangs around with him, he's obviously nothing but trouble and misery. /like me?

"Heeey, Ryooooou?" Malik snaps his fingers twice in front of my face.

I snap out of my musings. "Huh. Hey, Malik."

He chuckles, in the kind of you-just-hurt-my-feelings-way. "I guess you don't realize that I've been calling your name for the last five minutes..."

I gasp mentally. Really?

But aloud I deny it all. "No way!"

Malik smirks, still seeming a bit insulted. "Way."

"No way!" I repeat stubbornly, even though I actually have my doubts.

He shrugs. "Honestly? Way. But today is so shitty I don't feel like making it worse by arguing with you. Fucking school starts again."

I nod. "Yeah, you're telling me."

"A new school, too... But at least I have a friend here, so it's not really _that_bad..." he muses.

I nod. Malik is just about my only friend nowadays (except for Mariku, but he's a former friend now, isn't he?).  
>...aaaaand he's Mariku's brother.<p>

I actually wasn't aware of this when I met him during summer vacation almost two months ago, I swear!

He seemed nice and he had just moved here (and that's why I didn't know about his relation to Mariku; Malik had been living with his sister Ishizu in Egypt while Mariku had been living here in Domino, Japan with his older brother Rishid).

...and he reminded me of Mariku...

The first time he saw Bakura, he immediately found a liking for the whitette. Sadly Bakura didn't even realize that he was there. Maybe someday... They would make an awesome badass couple!

Uh-oh, Mariku is still glaring at us. Does he think his brother is too good to hang around with a weakling like myself?

Okay, so Mariku never called me a weakling. The exact opposite, actually. If someone were to hurt me, he would be there to reassure me how wrong they were.

But my self-esteem has taken a nose-dive since those days, so how can I be sure he doesn't in truth mean it? Not everything needs to be said aloud, after all...

"I'm not hungry anymore." I sigh. Malik looks quickly between his food and me, moving as if to stand up.

I smile at him. He really is a good friend. "Nah, you stay. I-I need to be alone for a while."

I leave without waiting for his reply, mentally cursing the way my voice broke at the end of my second sentence.

_-Mariku's POV-_

I walk in the cafeteria with Bakura, a smug look on my face. The new semester has started well for me, seeing that I've already gotten in trouble three times.

...to be honest, I don't actually care too much about that. But Bakura likes to get in trouble and he's my friend (= partner in crime), so whatever.

I look around, scanning the tables for any familiar faces.

And one table just so happens to catch my interest.

Ryou! Ryou, the fragile angel I count as my best friend in the universe. It takes pretty much of my self-control to not squeal and run there to hug him.

Only until I see who he's sitting with, though. After that, the amount of control used not to run there becomes nearly unbearable.

Malik. Why in the world is Ryou sitting with my brother? That's just so fucking unfair!

I feel jealousy raise its head in my heart. No way no way no way Ryou is mine! Mine not yours mine!

Since when do they even know each other? I know I never even mentioned Malik to him... Or vice versa. Odddddd. Like, really.

Another thing that's odd; Why is Ryou wearing a jacket? (And why do I get the feeling I've thought about this before?)

It's practically still summer and we're inside and he must be burning!

But really, can I go strangle Malik now? He's with my Ryou!

Oh. Right. Not mine. Just Ryou.

...no matter how much I want him to be mine, he wouldn't like that...

Oh. Now he's leaving. I pretend not to notice and turn around on my heels. "You go talk to Malik or something." I mutter to Bakura. They've met at my place a few times, and I know Bakura's interested in him.

And no, I'm not playing some fucking Cupid or a matchmaker.

I just have to talk to Ryou, I haven't gotten the chance to do so in ages.

He's walking faster now, almost like he knows I'm following him. Did you know you're a fucking psychic, Ryou?

"Ry!" I call him by a nickname, and he slowly stops and looks at me, his chocolate-brown eyes showing all the emotions he has towards me.

Guilt.  
>Happiness.<br>Sadness-

But before I get to look through them all, they're gone again, replaced with blank numbness.

It doesn't suit Ryou - my Ryou - at all. He's very straightforward with his emotions.

"Leave me alone, you fucking bastard." he hisses, turning around to leave me alone again.

I stare at him, paralyzed by the way he's acting. Did the angel in human form just use those words to swear at me?

"Ry!" I call again, grabbing his wrist to keep him still.

He lets out a sharp gasp of pain and screws his eyes shut, probably to prevent himself from screaming or something of the sort. What did I do wrong this time?

"Let. Me. Go." he growls and stares at his arm, almost like he could force me to release him with that intent gaze of his.

I don't think so, Ryou.

I grab his other wrist, too, and pull his sleeve up to see what made him act like this.

Cuts. Cut after cut after cut. Horizontal cuts and vertical cuts, some old and scarred, some so new I really hope he didn't do those today.

"Ryou...?" I whisper, sounding pathetic in my own ears, almost like I was pleading for those... things to just disappear. Why? the only question I want to ask him.

Why are you hurt?  
>Why did you run away?<br>Why did you do this to yourself?

"...why?" I finally manage to voice it aloud after a moment, so quietly that he might not actually hear it.

He looks to his side. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

And with this, he rips his hands away from me, wincing in process, and runs away once again.

This time I don't follow him. It's not like I wouldn't want to, I really do, I want to go there and hug him and never let him go, somehow fix everything, make sure he never hurts himself again.

But I can't. My feet won't obey me.

He never answered my question.

Why?

Why did Ryou swear at me?

Why did he run away from me?

Was he a cutter? Why? Since when? How did all this happen? Why didn't I notice something was wrong?

Cutting yourself is like a plea. "Look at me, notice me, help me before it's all too late"

Use your brain, Mariku. He wears the jacket to hide the wounds and scars.

When did he start wearing his jacket all the time?

He wore it when we were still at school. Two months.  
>He wore it when I saw him hang around with some of his friends three months ago.<br>He wore it when he texted me that day. A year and a few months.  
>He wore it shortly after he started high school. Two... Two years.<p>

Has he seriously been hurting himself for almost two years?

Why?

Yeah, that question is still hanging in the air.

I lean back against the wall, sorting my thoughts. Ryou isn't weak and he most definitely isn't a cutter, so something awful must've happened two years ago.

And since he was so mad at me just now, I have a really bad feeling about this...

I punch the wall in frustration, enough to hurt me and make a few cracks on it, but not enough to actually break anything (as in me or the innocent wall).

Innocent. Ryou was innocent too. Innocent people shouldn't be hurt.

And they most definitely shouldn't be hurting themselves.

_-Ryou's POV-_

Run away, Ryou. Simple enough. Run away and numb the pain.

Hehehe. It rhymes. Maybe I should do poetry. Like... What rhymes with Ryou? Once I found a good rhyme for my name, I can try that.

Anyways, running. It's important to be aware of your surroundings while running. Because if you aren't, you might run into something - or someone.

Step, step, step, step, step, step...

I'm not that dumb, though.

Step, step, step, step, step, step, step, don't think, two steps...

And now I lost the nearly pleasant, painful rhythm.

My wrists hurt. And it's not only resulted from the way Mariku took hold of them, but they also hurt on the inside. I can almost hear a voice in my head say "You did this to yourself, Ryou... There is only yourself to blame..."

And now that I mentioned it, I really can hear it. Bloody hell.

Why, why, why? He asked me why. I'm also asking me why. Why?

Why did I start cutting?

Oh, that's easy. Because he wasn't there.

Why did I run away from him?

Why did I swear at him?

He is my friend. Or was? Why did he follow me today? Why did he leave me alone back then?

I was ashamed. That's why I cursed. That's why I ran. I didn't want him to see me weak like this, see my cuts...

"Fuck you, Mariku..." I mutter to myself and lean against the wall. Well, it's all too late now. He saw me weak. He saw my cuts.

He asked me why.

_-Malik's POV-_

I'm somewhat happy now. Me and Bakura actually talked for a bit. He was worried because of Mariku (because of Ryou. Complicated much, but apparently those two were best friends for years. I wasn't around so I can't really say I knew this...) while I was worried because of Ryou. I know he is a cutter, but he never told me why he does that to himself, except that he's hurt.

And that doesn't explain much.

So me and Bakura actually have something in common. Worry.

He gave me his number and stuff. I still like him...

But why was Ryou like that when he left? He seemed so sad... Hurt...

Does it have something to do with big brother? I truly hope not, or I might get in a fight with him later.

Ha, there he is! Ryou is leaning against the wall, murmuring quietly to himself.

"Ryou?" I ask him, trying not to startle the fragile whitette.

"Yes?" he replies, moving his head slightly to signal that he heard me, but not quite opening his eyes, which are mostly hidden behind his white bangs anyways. I can only tell that they're not open.

"I just... Mariku?" I try quietly. I know Ryou doesn't believe that I care about him, but I've seriously never had a friend like this before. Ryou is truly important to me.

His knees seem to give in, and he falls on the floor. He wouldn't need to answer me after that, but I guess he disagrees with me on this.

"Yeah." he mutters, his voice breaking, and starts shaking violently. Is he crying? I have seen him cry a few times before, so it wouldn't actually be that surprising... Of course I would never do just thing, and I think Mariku wouldn't either. Because crying is weakness.

The difference with Ryou is that he is pure.

Ryou smiles when he is happy.  
>Ryou cries when he is sad.<br>Ryou cuts when he is hurt.

I'd rather not have him do that last one, but it's not like he likes to do it, either. It's just become a sad part of his everyday routine, I think. One person I know might be able to fix this, but I don't think he's actually aware of this...

I move towards Ryou to caress his hair, carefully and in a friendly way (I admit, Ryou is cute, but that's all). I've learned that it comforts him at times like this.

He leans slightly into the touch and isn't shaking that much anymore. That's probably a good sign...

The bell rings, informing all the students and teachers that lunch break is over now. Ryou doesn't need to say a word; I already understand that we aren't going to the class. Fuck you, history, I have more important things to take care of right now.

I know Ryou thinks of Mariku as his best friend (or former best friend? I'm not really sure...), but he's wrong.

They are much more than just friends.

* * *

><p>Duun. Ended. Want this to be continued? Then review.<p>

I do have the second chapter all done and written if you review... *smile*

Oh and meanwhile throw me your guesses of what happened in the past and who the drug-dealer is~


	2. Small Things

/apologizes

This chapter is over thousand words shorter than the first. I dunno how that happened, really. :/

But I do have Ch. 3 written and done, so you know what to do if you want it?

First things first; read this one.

**Warnings: **Language, mentions of self-harm**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, live with it since I do too.

****Pairing(s): ****Deathshipping (Yami Marik x Ryou Bakura)

****Rating:**** T

****Summary:**** Ryou's best friend Mariku left him alone two years ago, and Ryou is quite broken about it. Can psychotic friends playing matchmaker and an unwilling, innocent drug-dealer change this?

_-POV change-_

_/Flashback/  
><em>

_Emphasize on a word/text message  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Malik's POV-<em>

"Do you want to go home?" I finally get around to asking Ryou after twenty minutes or so. I really don't mind ditching the day, and my white-haired friend looks like he could seriously use it.

He once said that he's as pale as a ghost, but right now it would be an understatement, save the red and puffy eyes.

He really was crying, I can see it clearly by now.

He nods and smiles weakly. "Thanks, Malik."

Ryou's home is quite close to mine, so the bus trip is almost the same. I can be there to keep him company.

Ryou attempts to get up, and I stuff my hands in my pockets to tell him that I'm not helping my friend to get on his feet.

How could I? If I grabbed his hand to pull him up, it would hurt him. Ra-damned cuts... I wish he could stop. And he wishes this too. But things are never quite that easy, are they?

He finally scrambles up, and I wait for him to lead the way.

_-Ryou's POV-_

Malik's really a lifesaver. He can just look at me and he understands. Like Mariku used to.

I attempt a pathetic smile for him. "Thanks, Malik."

He really doesn't mind ditching at all, I'm aware of this too. But this still means a lot to me.

I move to get a better position for getting on my feet. Malik looks disappointed and puts his hands in his pocket.

Why can't he just-?

Oh. Cuts. He knows it would only hurt me if he tried to help.

I'm disappointed too. I wish I could just stop, but it's really not that easy. It's like a drug something. Not that I know, though...

Once I finally get up, I start walking towards the bus stop. Hopefully there's no teachers around so we won't get caught...

I think I might have just accidentally jinxed it.

"Bakura-kun, ummm..." our math teacher stares at Malik in an attempt to remember his name. "Ishtar-kun?" he probably remembered Mariku and tried that way, but at least he got it right.

We both nod.

"What are you doing here?" he scowls. This is pretty much his usual expression, really.

"Kaiba-sensei, we..." I start.

"Ryou-sempai is sick." Malik cuts my sentence quickly, handing Kaiba-san a green permission slip. "And his father swore to kill me if I didn't take care of him."

And Kaiba-san lets us go. Seems like Malik's an even better liar than I thought before.

"Where did you even get that slip?" I ask him once we're sitting in the bus.

He grins. "Stole it earlier today, filled it while waiting for you to get up. I figured it might be useful."

I can't help but chuckle. Sometimes Malik just manages to plan things ahead like this.

We get in the bus. He doesn't say anything else, seemingly content with doing something with his phone, and I'm quiet too, allowing my mind to drift back to the past.

_/Flashback/_

I saw him staring at me. Every day. Of course I would notice something like this.

But it was a game. It was fun, to run away and see how he reacts.

That day, he did everything differently.

He grabbed my wrist firmly to prevent my escape, the same way he did today. Only I wasn't a cutter back then...

"Are you an angel?" he asked with innocence only a little child could use.

I shook my head. "Nope."

He seemed to doubt this, his big eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, pretty much sure. "Yes."

His face seemed to lighten, and a smile found its way to his lips. "Then we can be friends, right?"

I don't really see how me being an angel would've prevented our friendship, but I returned the smile and nodded again. "I would like that! I'm Ryou Bakura. Bakura Ryou. But Ryou is my first name."

"Ishtar Mariku, Mariku Ishtar. Call me Mariku." he nodded to himself.

I was six and he was seven. Has it really been ten years already?

And Mariku would be there for me. When I fell from a tree, he caught me. When I got a fever, he would visit me and chat. When I struggled in history, he helped me study.

He was my best friend.

And I only realized that he was more than that two years ago...

_/End of flashback/_

"Ryou! Come on, we're here!" Malik pokes my side, causing me to whine slightly.

"Huh?" Oh, right. We're in the bus. I follow Malik outside.

"But this is my home!" I suddenly realize. Because it's true.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Malik asks, sounding totally unconcerned by this.

Do I? Yes I do. How is Malik planning to get home?

Plus the detail I _really_ don't want to think about: I was going to cut my wrists and hope to kill myself as soon as I was here. So I nod. "Yes."

Malik looks frustrated and puts his hands on his thighs. "Well too bad, 'cause I'm staying. No way I'd leave you alone to cut yourself."

I flinch at the last two words, and this doesn't go unnoticed by him. "Hit a nerve, did I not?" he smirks at my obvious discomfort. Yeah, he's mean to me again. That's Malik for you. Fucking mood swings... I'm almost certain it runs in their blood.

I don't reply, walking inside my apartment with him following me.

"I'm home!" I announce after opening the door. Of course there's nobody to greet me inside, since mother and sister are dead and father's in Egypt for work. (Again.)

But it's habit. For a moment I can pretend that there's actually someone for me.

Malik hugs me from behind. "Don't cry, Ryou." he murmurs in my ear softly. More mood swings, yay...

This causes me to automatically raise my hand to my cheek. Weird, I really am crying. I hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah... So, what do you want to do?" I mutter, trying to wipe the tears off.

He seems to think about this. "Anything... What do you want to do?"

Cut myself and die... "How about watching a movie? I think I have popcorn somewhere around here, too..."

I put the popcorn in the microwave and set the timer for 4 minutes. Then I scowl at the machine and redo the timer, setting it at 3 minutes and 33 seconds instead. It's really stupid, actually. Mariku likes the number three.

And I like small details. Like redoing a timer of the microwave for him, writing his name on the pages of my math notebook (every page, yes. If he ever sees that, I'll move to Canary Islands) or treasuring the notes we passed during classes years ago.

I left Malik to pick a movie. I really regret the action when I return with the popcorn.

"What's that?" I ask as he stares at the menu screen intently.

"Twilight." he muses.

Suddenly I feel the strangest urge to facepalm, but since I'm holding the popcorn bowl and two cokes, I'm satisfied with doing it mentally.

"Twilight? That's so old and... Twilight." I repeat in horror. I got it from Anzu-sempai for my birthday, and I haven't touched the DVD since. "Why in the world?"

He turns to look at me with a pouting face. "Edward is hot." he states matter-of-factly.

I manage to put the popcorn and Cokes on the living room table before starting to laugh uncontrollably. I never thought Malik would be an Edward-fangirl... Err, fanboy is more like it.

_-Malik's POV-_

My eyes shine as I hear Ryou laugh. The whole Twilight-show was definitely worth it if such a small act makes Ryou that happy (So maybe Edward is hot, but that movie ruined vampires).

Then a high-pitched beep is heard from my cell phone.

I stare at my phone blankly. I actually got a text message for once.

Ryou tries to see my phone over my shoulder. "Who is it, who is it?"

I shrug. "Mariku."

Ryou stares at me with an unreadable expression. "Really...?"

Maybe I should just read the text message aloud for him. I clear my throat before starting.

"Hi. You okay? What about Ryou?  
>-Mariku<br>PS. Bakura gave me your #. Did you know he had it memorized?"

I blush slightly at the last part. I have Bakura's number memorized already  
>too...<p>

Ryou looks at me curiously for this.

"So, are you okay?" I ask him to take the attention off the blush on my tan cheeks.

He seems to think about this, and then smiles -fake. "Yes. Unless you really want to watch Twilight."

"Or we could watch Avatar?" I try, smiling while typing my response.

_Message sent_

_To: Big bro_  
><em>Fine. Tell Bakura I said hi.<em>

But he shakes his head. "Hell no, I don't want to hear you go on and on about how hot the Na'vi are... The original Scream?"

I agree, chuckling slightly. "At least I'm a straight gay, unlike some..."

Ryou raises his eyebrows. "A straight gay? That's a new one."

"I mean that I've never claimed to be straight." I reply while he puts the DVD inside the flat machine.

Ryou laughs again. "I think you did just now!"

I shake my head. "How about yourself? Lost count long ago?"

My pale friend sits next to me, a blush visible on his cheeks before he looks away.

_-Ryou's POV-_

No way I would tell Malik that I haven't actually lost count and that the number is at twenty-one... That's just embarrassing.

The movie starts playing. Nothing either of us hasn't seen before, so we're chatting.

"So, how was your first day at Domino high school?" I ask him conversationally, taking some popcorn.

He laughs. "The first three classes were okay. The lunch was pretty cool, I talked with Bakura... And then we left."

I blink, and he takes a more serious tone. "Bakura was worried about Mariku who is worried about you. Probably even more after the episode today." he stares at me, I believe this is because he thinks I might have another mental breakdown. "Care to enlighten me?" he doesn't wait for my answer. "What happened?"

I stare at the screen, not really caring about the fact that someone's just getting killed. "Mariku... He... Followed me and..." I point at my wrist and take a shuddery breath in a weak attempt to stay calm "Hurt. And I felt ashamed and cursed him..." my voice breaks once at word 'hurt' and again at 'cursed'.

Malik hugs me. "It's okay, you don't need to say any more."

I nod.

"...Bakura has your number memorized..." I mutter quietly after some time.

"Yeah. I have his too." I believe Malik is grinning tenderly here, but I still have tears in my eyes, so I can't actually tell.

I smile sadly. "You would make a great couple... You're so lucky..."

Malik chuckles, probably just to lighten the mood. "Yeah, he'd be my fifth boyfriend."

Moments like this make me doubt Malik's innocence, and I pull away from him to see his face. "Are you even a virgin?" I blurt out without actually thinking about what I'm saying. I blame this on the tears and still being slightly on the edge.

He seems amused by this, probably trying to think of the connection between his words and mine. "Nope, I got raped at the age of eleven."

"I-I'm sorry I ever even brought th-that up!" I stammer and bring my knees up to my chest in regret. That's awful. He was practically still a little kid back then...

"It's okay. Sure that hurt and stuff, but it's in the past." he assures me and shrugs as I look at him. "Moving on... Do I get to ask you a penalty question for this?"

I nod even though I'm certain he'll ask about Mariku now.

But no question comes after all. Malik is doing something with his phone, and he seems really concentrated on it.

Silence. What is my Egyptian friend thinking about? I want to know!

After five more minutes, it's getting ridiculous. And I can't bring myself to concentrate on the movie, either. Sucks.

An annoying beep cuts the silence suddenly. I shoot Malik a question look.

He's staring at the phone with an unreadable expression.

"It's Bakura... Mariku's in a hospital."

_-Malik's POV-_

Ryou's reaction to this is quick and really amusing. He starts coughing harshly, apparently because he swallowed too much of his coke all too fast.

"W-w-what?" he manages to shutter after a moment of coughing.

I almost start laughing, he is so pathetic and definitely uncomfortable.

It's not my fault, really, but I like to see people get hurt and suffer in many ways, this being one of my favorites.

Seems like just mentioning Mariku gets a different emotional reaction from Ryou... That's fun, since apparently I can both make him happy and hurt him just by mentioning my big brother. Useful.

"_Just_-" I put emphasize on the word. "-kidding. It really is Bakura, though. He's asking if I want to go out tonight." I try to fight a stupid grin that's stubbornly trying to take over my face.

Ryou squeals, and then scowls right afterwards. "That wasn't nice, I was really worried for a minute!"

I nod. "I know, I know. But you like him and I bet he likes you too! What the hell is the problem with you?"

Ryou's eyes get all glossy on my last sentence. Uh-oh, this might not be good. Or maybe it might, I'm not sure. After all, isn't talking about your problems usually a good thing? And crying?

Good, because I think he might be aiming for both.

* * *

><p>Yeah, inorite. Malik gets some twisted amusement from being mean to Ryou. xP<p>

And nope, that was no filler. That was partly confusement for readers and a base for chapter three, which /spoilers/ is mostly in Mariku and Bakura's POV and introduces two new people. /as in not OCs, of course

Review to see it? /pathetic


	3. Sneaky Like Me

Because _apparently_ someone conviniently _forgot_ they had this all written over a _month_ (34 days ago, to be exact) ago. =_=''

Yup. But yeah. Thanks to Queen of The Silent Ones for reminding me. :P

You can tell the song that I snagged for the title, right? Well it's Freaky Like Me by Madcon. But I bet you _knew_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And I don't even claim to.

**Warnings:** Swearing? Yes no? I can't remember. Might be. Probably not.

_Emphasis on a word, text message  
><em>

_-POV change-  
><em>

* * *

><p>Steady…<p>

I know the word, but I don't know what reads on that spot in a dictionary.

I do also know many things are steady.

But I am not.

He makes me so unbalanced.

When he's near, my heart speeds up.

When he's near, my thoughts are a mess.

Isn't that why I'm alone now?

Almost like Bakura could read my mind, he suddenly grabs my wrist and reminds me of his existence in progress.

"Stop that." he growls.

I stare at him blankly before snatching my hand back. "What?"

He glares at me. "Drumming your fingers. That."

Oh. I faintly remember starting that around...

I glance at the clock to see that the time is 3:30.

...twenty minutes ago. No wonder Bakura's pissed.

But since I'm pissed too, I get back to my thoughts and drumming my fingers.

Bakura lets out an over aggravated sigh. "Seriously, 'Riku, stop that. I know you're annoyed, sad, and other stuff I won't bother to name, and I think I also know why, but can't you just go and fix things instead of messing up with my sanity?"

I raise my eyebrow. His sanity? Yeah right.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not sane at all, but you got the point, right?" he corrects himself, writing down a few numbers before putting his pen down again.

I nod but refuse to answer, pointedly leaning over my desk to show my reluctance.

"You like him." he announces, earning a glare from our math teacher until he takes up his pen again. "And that's why you should go fucking talk to him."

I stare at the carving my desk. "Who?" He can't possibly know about Ryou, I have been avoiding the subject for nearly two years and counting!

Bakura shrugs. "The guy... Y'know, the little kid with hair like mine..." he takes a pause. "His last name's my first, I think..."

"Ryou." I mutter before getting the chance to actually think about it.

Bakura grins. "Exactly. I know you care for him."

The carving on my desk reads his name, a remnant from some stupid math class years ago. I rip my eyes off of it, for it seems to be mocking me with its existence.

"You're wrong..." I complain tiredly. I'm really not in the mood for an argument, over Ryou, seriously!

"Oh." my white-haired partner in crime shrugs again "Kaiba-sensei!" he suddenly calls for the teacher.

The afore-mentioned, annoyed math teacher walks to us. "What?"

"Mariku here" he pokes me with his pen "wanted to hear about you running into Bakura-kun and Ishtar-kun earlier. He's worried..." a knowing pause. "...for his brother."

My head snaps up right after my mind finishes thinking through his words.

Kaiba-sensei nods slowly. "Yes. I sent Bakura-kun home and your brother went with him."

I nod. "Thanks..."

As Kaiba-sensei leaves, I start drumming my fingers again. This little piece of information left me more uneasy than I was before, worried for Ryou.

If he is a cutter now, he couldn't be left alone after the scene earlier.

So maybe it's only good that Malik is there, even though I'm jealous. I should be there for Ryou, not Malik...

My unstable brother could hopefully keep my -nowadays- unstable -former- friend alive.

I still can't help feeling bad about this.

"Wonder if he's okay..." I mutter to myself, causing Bakura to look up from his math problem.

"Ryou?" he asks, seemingly amused.

"Nope." I lie. "Malik."

He sighs. "Why don't you just text him and ask?"

I look away in guilt. "Because I don't have his number..."

Bakura scribbles some numbers on my notebook without a reference. "Now you do."

I stare at his hand, then at him, then at the numbers. "...what?"

"Malik's number." he pronounces slowly, like he's talking to a retard. "Now you have it."

"...you have it memorized?" I ask him, torn between amused and uncomfortable.

He looks away; I believe this is because of a non-Bakura-like blush creeping on his cheeks. "Shut up and type."

I agree and type a message for my little brother.

_-Bakura's POV-_

Good, everything's going just fine so far.

It's funny, really. I've only met Malik a few times, but I kind of trust him already. And I don't trust via default.

It's just that... He's insane enough to be around. (Okay, so Mariku is insane too. But Malik's, like, sneaky-insane, like me) And I think...

...I want to be around him.

Sap-a-meter jumps to the skies...

Using the mention Malik made of Kaiba, I got Mariku to show some emotion for this Ryou. Plus he admitted to know the guy.

Malik and Ryou are friends. At least I hope they are.

Because if they are anything more... Well at least then I'll have even more reason to get Mariku together with Ryou.

Mariku has sent the message by now.  
>"What did you type?" I ask him curiously, leaning closer to his desk.<p>

He shrugs. "Asked if Malik and Ryou are ok, told him you have his number memorized."

Stupid Mariku. Malik really doesn't need to know that I happened to be bored and had the note with his number on it within my reach...

Ooh, Mariku got a text. I quickly read the text over his shoulder.

_1 new message_

From: Lil' bro

Fine. Tell Bakura I said hi.

I take my phone from my pocket. I guess he has something to say... Now I just need a smart thing to say so it doesn't seem too sneaky.

Sadly smart things to say aren't something I practice daily, so this might take a while.

After a while I get it, only to find Mariku staring at me as if I've gone mad. "What?" I question him.

He tilts his head to the side and closes his notebook. "You're grinning like mad." he tells me. Heh, I guess I read his expression right.

"You're going to Ryou's place tonight." I announce proudly.

Mariku stares at me, seemingly between shocked, unwilling and eager. "Huh?"

I nod, really pleased with myself. "Malik has somewhere to be, so you're keeping Ryou company."

Now I only need to inform Malik about this.

_Message sent_

To: Malik

Wanna go out 2night? Mariku will be there for Ryou if you leave.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and stand up pointedly loud. Just as our teacher opens his mouth in a probably annoyed question aimed at me, the bell rings, marking the math class and the school day over.

I feel my grin grow even more as he scowls. "Have a good day, then."

I nod to myself and leave the classroom without a glance at Mariku.

Malik told me everything I need to know, and knowing Ryou's... _Condition_, Mariku won't leave him alone.

And that suits me just fine.

_1 new message_

From: Malik~  
>You're a genius! Of course I'll go!<p>

Yeah. Suits me just fine.

_Mariku's POV  
><em>  
>It takes me moment to think this through, so I walk to my locker slowly.<p>

If Malik has somewhere to be...  
>Ryou would be alone.<p>

That is not good. I had a cutter on my class before. His name was... Yuki or Yugi or something along those lines. He ended up dead, and his twin brother is a wreck nowadays.

Speak of the devil...

"Yami!" I spot his multi-colored hair (he -claims- it's natural, but no fucking way. I mean, black-purple-blond? Come on...) on the hall-way.

"'Riku!" he replies, turning around. "I take it you're not buying anything?"

This is part of "a wreck". Yami struggled to pay for his living after Yuki's death, and ended up as a drug dealer. I wish I could've helped him back then, but I didn't even know the guy, and he's already adapted his role by now.

I shake my head. "You know me, Yami. I don't do drugs."

He grins sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, I know." he tilts his head here, "But you can't blame a guy for trying. And Bakura stopped by earlier, too."

I stare at him like he just said that the room was made of marshmallows. "Bakura WHAT? He bought something?"

Even though Bakura does a million and twenty-seven things wrong (lie, steal, drink and smoke to name a few), he has some sort of a complex about drugs.

But Yami just nods.

Suddenly Rebecca approaches him from behind and puts his hands over Yami's eyes. "Guess who~?" she chirps happily.

"Rebecca?" he questions, and turns around to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

The blond girl pouts. "I'm here for you, of course! School's out for today, so let's go to my place already!"

So maybe Yami's situation isn't totally hopeless. His girlfriend, Rebecca, is rich, and they've known each other since forever, from what I've heard at least.

Plus she's some fucking genius - she's only twelve, but skipped a lot of classes to attend high school with Yami.

"But-" Yami's argument is cut short by Rebecca's lips on his.

Yami is very overprotective about Rebecca. If you didn't know better, you could think they were siblings.

And why do I know? Because Bakura has dragged me and Yami along with other people to a bar with him.

And when Yami is drunk, he sings like a canary...

Yami is really honest, though. He could ask Rebecca for just about anything and it would be his. They could stop attending school, he wouldn't need to work so hard...

But he wants to ask Rebecca for money only when they can get married.

Talk about love.

I turn back to Yami, who's still occupied with Rebecca. "You never answered me. Bakura came to you? Why?"

Yami pulls away from Rebecca, causing the girl to wrap her arms around the drug-dealer possessively. He doesn't seem to mind this at all. "Yea. He had a job."

I blink twice. "What?"

"Tell me, 'Riku. What's the time?" he smirks and wraps one arm around Rebecca.

I take my phone from my pocket. "Five past four." my eyes suddenly widen. "Fuck!"

Seems like I missed the bus. The one headed to my part of the town is here every even hour, and I fucking missed it because I was talking to Yami.

"Missed your bus?" Rebecca questions, sounding concerned. I miss the bus every now and then, and usually head home with Bakura if that happens, especially if he's stolen something new to get around with.

Yeah, my home. I don't even know where Bakura lives, but he has reeeally strict times when he needs to be home.

I nod for Rebecca anyways.

Yami grins and hands me note.

_Missed your bus, right? Yami has a way of doing that. I'll be waiting.  
>-Bakura<em>

I stare at the note. What exactly is Bakura's aim here? Did he talk to Yami just in case I would miss my bus again?

"I guess I'll go if he's waiting..." I mutter and turn around to leave my classmate and his underage girlfriend.

Yami looks at me curiously. "Is that what it reads? I only understood my name."

I give him an odd stare before looking back at the note. Seems like Bakura's been writing in Egyptian and I totally failed to notice this.

"Yeah. I'll see you two."

Rebecca grins, probably because I just put her together with Yami. The girl's nearly obsessive about her boyfriend.

I can't actually blame her, though. Yugi was her best friend, and I guess she got traumatized when he died.

I look at the note once more before stuffing it in my pocket. It makes me feel uneasy, mainly because Bakura has never once mentioned being Egyptian to me.

He has never spoken a word of the language either, but he writes and reads it just as fine as I do.

"Hah, Yami was worth the trouble, was he not?"

I look up to see Bakura grinning at me. "I got your note, if that's what you mean."

But he shakes his head in disagreement. "No, I mean that you apparently missed your bus?"

I nod slowly. "Yes...?"

"Well get in." he says and motions towards the silver car behind him.

I roll my eyes. "Bakura, seriously..."

He doesn't seem too keen on saying anything to this, so I get inside and change the subject with the one question that's been bothering me ever since I read the note.

"Bakura... What happened in your past?"

Bakura gives me this blank stare that says that I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

><p>Yup. Cliff-hangers. I live by them. ^^<p>

Review~? owo 'Cause more reviews - longer chapter (and then I won't conviniently _forget_ about it, either)


	4. How Was Your Date?

Well derp. You can thank** LadySunami** for this. Goes to show I work better with some love. |D

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own this before, why would I own it now? I don't...

**Warnings:** Swearing, some?

* * *

><p>"It's nothing..." Ryou whines in between sobs.<p>

I shake my head in frustration. Of course, it's nothing and /that's/ why you're having a mental breakdown over it. "Yeah. And I'm The Gay Queen of England."

He just keeps crying. What am I supposed to do? Not like I know Ryou or Mariku that well... Or the situation.

"It's alright..." I mutter and ruffle his hair. "Cheer up or I can't have fun with Bakura without worrying about you!"

This actually manages to make Ryou smile, "You two are so cute together..." he sighs dreamily.

I wouldn't actually refer to Bakura or myself by saying 'cute', so I laugh at this. "Don't you mean 'sexy' or 'badass'?"

"Yeah..." Ryou mutters, "Something like that." He slowly gets up and yawns, "When will he pick you up?"

I shrug, I was so occupied with worrying about Ryou I didn't ask. But if he leaves Mariku here, it's probably right after school... It's just about now, but I can't tell Ryou that.

"Hopefully soon."

And with that, someone knocked on the door.

_-Mariku's POV-_

"What about my past?" Bakura says seemingly innocently. But I know my friend, and I can tell that he's actually more than unwilling to answer me.

"Where did you live before moving here?" I throw at him. I happen to know he wasn't around before high school.

"Here. And there." he pauses, "To be honest, I wasn't really here... Mostly there."

I scowl, "And that doesn't explain anything at all."

Bakura shrugs, "Maybe you just don't need to know."

The rest of the way, Bakura's dead-silent. Guess I made him angry... I'll try this differently later. Or maybe he would tell Marik? That's worth a try.

Suddenly though, he snaps. "Fuck." and takes his cell from his pocket.

He pushes a button a presses the device to his ear. "Hi. It's Bakura."

Quiet moment.

"Bakura. Ring a bell? The psychopath with a thing for stealing stuff?" he chuckles without humor, "Yes. That's right, he is. Good. Yes, connect to him."

Quiet moment.

"_You_do know who I am, right? Right. Umm, no. I didn't kill anyone. No, I don't need you to get me out of jail. No, just fucking listen!"

Quiet moment.

"I want tonight off. Off. Completely off. Without you keeping me locked in the cellar for it."

Quiet moment.

"Boyf- You fucking idiot! He's not-!"

Quiet moment.

"Fuck you. It's- Oh. Tomorrow? I don't know, really. But I won't run away or anything, I swear. Thief's honor."

Quiet moment.

"It's actually very honorable, but whatever. Thanks." Bakura rolled his eyes, "You too." Bakura puts his phone away.

Okay, that was shady. Didn't really sound like he was calling his parents or anything... "Where are your parents?"

Bakura shrugs, "You got me. Dead and buried, 'Riku."

"Seriously?" Bakura's parents are dead too? Why doesn't he ever talk about them? I thought we were friends...

He shakes his head disapprovingly, "I don't joke about this."

I didn't mean that, you idiot. I meant that you might lie about it!

"Who did you call, then?"

"None of your fucking business." Bakura says simply, "And what do you know, we're here."

With a pleased grin, Bakura parks in the middle of nowhere.

"What the fuck, Bakura? We aren't anywhere!"

Bakura childishly picks his tongue at me. "But we can't have a stolen car found in front of your darling's apartment, now can we? Follow me."

Oh. I'm an idiot. Duh. But I'm not ever admitting that to him.

So Bakura and I walk silently to Ryou's apartment, he with the graze of a cat (or a thief) and me with the graze of, well, me.

When we're there, Bakura asks, "Do you want to knock or can I break inside?"

I knock and hear Bakura whine, "You're so boring... Guess that's what love does to you."

As Malik opens the door, Bakura smirks and swiftly pulls him aside, leaving me face-to-face with Ryou. Crap.

_-Ryou's POV-_

As Malik gets up to open the door, I follow him lazily.

Only to freeze when I end up face-to-face with Mariku.

His lovely (wait let me take that back) violet eyes widen in apparent surprise, so I take it he hadn't exactly seen this coming either.

"Ryou?" Malik calls, causing Mariku to take a step back so I can see my other Egyptian friend.

Bakura's arms are wrapped around Malik's waist possessively, and he has a smug smirk on his face. "Have fun with big brother, will ya? Play nice and don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow!"

Don't do anything you'll... I believe I'm blushing harder than I had ever before. "Malik! I think I should say that to you!" I cry to take the attention off myself.

Malik grins up at Bakura. "Don't worry, Ryou. I couldn't regret anything tonight."

Bakura takes his attention off of Malik for a split second to call to Mariku, "'Riku. I trust you to have fun and take good care of little me-lookalike."

With that, they leave.

Mariku just stands there awkwardly before looking up at me and asking, "What should I do to Bakura if he violates little bro?"

I shrug. "Nothing, I guess. Malik really likes Bakura, you know."

He nods, "The feeling is mutual. They really are a perfect match."

Awkward. What now? "Umm, do you want to come inside?" Please say no, please say no...

"Sure."

Bloody hell.

I step back and make my way through the door, Mariku following me.

He looks around in my apartment, seeming to examine every little detail. It makes me really uneasy. My house hasn't changed that much since the last time he was there... Right?

Right.

"It's good to be here. It's been such a long time." Mariku murmurs, looking at the floor.

"Well yeah. You could've come any time." I retort.

And that makes him shut up. Sadly. I would've wanted to hear him speak some more, but apparently that was a foolish wish. My comeback was just too good for that.

_-Mariku's POV-_

I should've known Ryou wouldn't just forget about the things I've done. And more importantly, the things I didn't do.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, and quickly feel Ryou's eyes on me. I guess he thought I couldn't apologize. Okay, so maybe I don't do it often, but I care for Ryou, and I'm willing to make an exception for him. Or maybe a few.

"What do you want me to say? That it's alright? I don't think so." Ryou growls venomously.

I shake my head slowly a no, still not meeting his gaze. "I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to acknowledge the fact that I am sorry and that I am apologizing." I grunt.

"Okay." Ryou's voice softens just a little, and he turns his gaze away, "How was your first day of the new semester?"

"Honestly?" I ask, and he nods. "Well, I wanted to be with you more. But I guess it was alright. How about you?"

"I didn't want you to know..." Ryou runs his hand through his hair nervously, "But yeah. It could've been worse, I guess."

"Why?" I choke on my words, "Why?"

He looks down uncomfortably, "I was lonely."

_-Ryou's POV-_

It's surprisingly easy to be honest with Mariku. I guess it's something about how much I trust(ed) him. (Former) Best friends and stuff.

Mariku doesn't seem all too happy with my answer. "Why?" he repeats for the third time.

Why why why why why why why? Who can I ask why when he keeps asking it from me?

"You weren't there... That day... Or after that... Ever." I bury my head in my hands without a second thought and let out a choked sob. "It's not like I had anyone else, Mariku."

I feel his arms slowly encircle me from behind, so I turn to look at him over my shoulder.

Mariku is staring at me emotionlessly, and I end up leaning into the embrace against my own will.

He murmurs softly, and I slowly fall asleep in the only embrace I've ever felt comfortable in.

-Malik's POV-

"What are you grinning about?" I ask Bakura, since it's been twenty minutes after we left Ryou's place, and that grin still stays on his face.

He shrugs. "I guess it's just because I haven't been gone all night in ages. It feels nice for a change."

"Gone all night from where?" I ask more or less boldly.

Finally, his grin fades just a little. "Home. Kind of."

I take a deep breath before carefully asking, "Where do you live, then? Sounds kind of strict to me."

Bakura looks away from me as he whispers, "The psychiatric hospital on the other side of the town."

Luckily to me, I wasn't currently drinking anything, or I would've spat it. "What?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not insane, if that's what you're thinking."

"How did you end up there?" I ask, tilting my head and staring into Bakura's blood red eyes.

"That's a long story." he mutters.

"We've got time, don't we?" I grin at him.

_-Bakura's POV-_

Yeah, we've got time. Maybe I could share the story with Malik.

"You're Egyptian, right?" I start, just to make sure. As he nods, I award him with a loop-sided grin. "Me too. I know I don't look the part, but..."

I sigh. "I was eight when my parents died. I was sent to Japan because I supposedly had relatives here. But there was no one, and they ended up throwing me around from foster parents to other."

I don't bother to look at Malik, I don't want to see his face right now. "I was fourteen when I snapped. I had knife and I threatened to kill my parents and then myself. The leader of the hospital took me in. He's... Well yeah. He's alright. Plus, thanks to him, I can get out of that place when I turn eighteen. Until that... I guess they just want me to be safe."

I guess Malik's still considering this information as I bark, "And don't say anything. I don't want to hear it."

And he obeys me. Malik doesn't say a word as he presses his lips on mine.

-Malik's POV-

I pull away quickly enough. Not that I don't want to stay there, keep the kiss going, now, tomorrow, _forever_. But I don't know what Bakura is thinking now, and I feel like I should.

"Why did you do that?" he asks coldly.

"I thought it was obvious. I like you. It's not fair you had to go through that. You did-." I get cut off as Bakura's lips are on mine again.

I can feel him grin just before he pulls away. "Shut up." he mutters.

I return his sly grin. "Only if you do."

_-Mariku's POV-_

Just like that, Ryou fell asleep. Poor guy probably hasn't gotten enough sleep last night.

...but what am I supposed to do now? Not like I will just fall asleep too, and I can't get up without waking up Ryou.

At least he doesn't seem too worried about me taking advantage of him or anything. That's good, I guess. I mean, at least it's something.

I settle watching TV. There's absolutely nothing going on, but just knowing Ryou is right here for me to hold is enough. The TV is just in case someone walks in and asks me what I'm doing.

(Because it would be weird to say 'Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the fact that Ryou is here.')

_-Bakura's POV-_

We end up going to the movies. It's a cliche first date thing (I did not just call it a date), but it's not like we'll go to a bar and get drunk or or anything. Mariku would kill us if we did, and Mahad would too. And he'd never let me be out all night again.

It's a horror movie. I can't remember the name, since I don't actually go to the movies often, but Malik is laughing pretty much all the time.

_-Ryou's POV-_

I wake up to a knock on the door, and find myself sitting in Mariku's lap, with his arms wrapped around me.

As Malik opens the door, he stops to grin at Bakura once more. "Gooood evening, New York!" he then announces with a giggle.

Both me and Mariku stare at him dumbly. "Malik? Are you drunk?" I ask dubiously.

But he just shakes his head. "Just tired. Hehehee. Lack of sleep makes me a little tipsy, that's all~!"

Okayyy... Got it...

"Hey yo, 'Riku. Can I spend the night at your place? I said I'd be back tomorrow, and I don't want to waste it." Bakura asks, causing Malik to look up at him worriedly for some reason or another.

"Malik?" I question my friend, "Do you want to stay here? I could use a friendship chat."

"Then it's settled. Me and Bakura go to my place, Malik and Ryou stay here.", Mariku decides for us.

Malik lets out a whine and tiptoes to kiss Bakura full on the lips in front of the rest of us. "Goodnight, darling." the tanner of the two says with a shy smile I've never seen him use before.

Bakura whispers something in his ear, causing Malik's smile to widen before replying.

I knew it. Those two are so cute.

Now they're both staring at me. Why? Why me- Oh. I'm still sitting in Mariku's lap, aren't I? This is pretty embarrassing...

I try to get away without drawing any more attention to myself, but Mariku's arms are still wrapped around me. This is... bad, right? Or good? I sure feel nice here. I don't know.

"Good night, Ryou, koi." he says softly.

"Night, Mariku." I reply, and he sets me aside like a little doll before standing up.

Mariku and Bakura leave pretty quickly after this, and Malik all but collapses on the sofa.

"Still feeling overly energetic?" I ask him with a grin.

He somehow draws enough energy to shake his head, "No. That ended when Bakura left."

"How cute."

Malik turns to give me a weird stare, "Me and Bakura are cute to you? Ryou, you do realize big brother called you 'koi' just before leaving?"

_-Malik's POV-_

Hah, took the attention off of us. (Us. That sounds nice. I hope there is an us, but you can't really tell with Bakura.) Ryou is staring in front of himself blankly, "He.. He said that?"

I shrug, "You heard it too."

Ryou blinks, then blushes, then shakes his head quickly, then turns to stare at me. "He said that... How was your date with Bakura?"

Not this again…

"Fine?" I try.

Chuckling, Ryou shakes his head. "Not going to work. You have to tell me aaaalllll about it."

Crap.

* * *

><p>*sob* Why did I have to end it there? I wanted to explain Malik and Bakura date but *headdesk* I guess I felt like torturing myself (and you?).<p>

Review so I have an excuse to continue?


End file.
